Inner Turmoil
by SilverNecromancy
Summary: Akira doesn't know what he feels for shirogane, is it love, is it hate, what is it? Lemon in later chapters....hehe... Shirogane rocks!


Monochrome Factor Fan fiction Crack!

Akira really has no idea what he feels for Shirogane. It was confusing, contradicting, and just…didn't make sense at all. The feelings that he normally felt for Shirogane was terror when he was in his scary modes and distrust when said person was just standing there. Other times, he feels annoyance because the Shin keeps on teasing him and making innocent comments that become disasters later. But most mind – blowing, boggling, hair-tearing, committing – suicide is when Shirogane smiles cheerfully, Akira sometimes feel a sudden warmth on his face that tingles throughout his body.

The above mentioned teenager was facing a predicament. No way, no…he, just couldn't…it's Shirogane for heaven sakes, the scary shin king, the suspicious shadow of the century who you couldn't trust even if he was just standing there breathing air! Akira was banging his head on the wall, finding no solution for these warm feelings that just seemed to flow out of his mind…

_I hope Shirogane is going to be okay_

_I don't want him to be hurt…_

_Is that wound going to be alright…._

"AHHH!" exclaimed Akira as he crouched down in a turtle position and slapped himself. He wasn't supposed to be having these thoughts, since when did he worry about that arrogant shin getting hurt, he could take care of himself…

…_but that wound looked pretty bad…_

Akira couldn't take it anymore, could all these jumbling things inside him be –

"Akira – kun? What are you doing?"

Akira froze. Shit. Holy fucking hell. It was _him_. Of all people who could've walked in, why did it have to be that bastard.

"Akira – kun? Is something wrong?"

The teenager still crouched facing the wall, thoughts racing wildly: he had three choices:

run

RUN, RUN

and RUN FOR FREAKIN' LIFE

None of those options seemed right…yep his brain was screwed; the only option left (Plan E) was to face Shirogane and tell him to get the hell out of his room. Yeah, that sounded right.

Akira turned around, opened his mouth, and left it hanging.

Shirogane didn't have a shirt on.

And thus Akira's poor teenager brain went into overdrive as his face became a boiling shade of red. You could only imagine the colorful scenes in his head.

He stuttered in an angry voice, "W –why don't you have a freakin' shirt on!?"

"And more over, don't appear creepily like that!"

Shirogane chuckled, a dark and resounding sound that made Akira shiver and feel uncomfortable.

It was also apparent, that Shirogane smooth and lilting vocal chords had an effect on him.

That was bad, _really_, really bad.

"Like what you see, Akira – kun?" using a smirk that made Akira feel annoyed and uncomfortable at the same time.

Even though Akira would not acknowledge it, somewhere in the deep dark rooms of his mind, he _loved _what he saw before him. Shirogane's skin was whiter than the purest of all snow (which was ironic since he was a shin). There was almost no scar on that soft expanse of flesh except (Akira was secretly disappointed by this, again, in the deep regions of his dirty mind) there were bandages wrapped from his chest and stopped an inch above his navel.

Not to forget the mouth watering body the older man had, Shirogane was slender, but still built like a man, hard angles. Yet there was softness about the mouth.

Speaking about the mouth, those _damn _lips. There thin, but still plump, and when a Shirogane's pink tongue darted out to lick those weapons of destruction, the teenager would feel a tingling heat in his stomach. They were always painted a shade of red, a very kissable and delicious delicacy.

_Kiss _– able

Shirogane looked at him with those piercing and mocking cerulean eyes that seemed to see right through him, making Akira feel like he was drowning in a sea of desire.

The shin king took a step forward, and Akira took a step forward, back crashing into the wall.

"D – Don't come any further…" muttered Akira as he still sported that bright red blush.

Shirogane smiled dangerously as he advanced toward the younger man, like a sleek tiger stalking prey.

Akira was in panic. This situation wasn't at all what he had predicted... He adverted his eyes away from Shirogane, trying to come up with a plan to escape…

Before he knew it, Shirogane had placed both hands on either side of his head. The man was so close that Akira could feel the heat radiating of him, but far enough that they didn't touch.

"There's no place to escape, _Akira – kun_."


End file.
